This invention related to a method and apparatus for stretching, exercising and strengthening the muscles of the lower back and legs, and more particularly, to a method and portable apparatus which may be used and employed unattended by a single user.
A method for stretching hamstring and lower back muscles and strengthening such muscles is described in The Goodbye Back Pain Handbook by James A. Peterson et al (Masters Press, 5025 28th St., S.E., Grand Rapids, MI 49506). The authors describe lessened back pain and improved flexibility in hundreds of patients during a two year period. In general, the patient lies on a padded board and is restrained around the waist with a strap to stabilize the pelvis. A second person then places one foot on the board and lifts the patient's legs by the ankles upwardly toward the head in a repetitive manner to stretch the lower back and hamstring muscles. The same muscles are strengthened by having the assistant provide controlled resistance to downward movement of the legs.
While the above exercises and method have been proven effective, the method requires the use of an assistant or so-called training partner, preferably who has experience or training with the system. The requirement of an assistant limits the practical usage and availability of the method. The assistant must be available to lift the legs to about a 90 degree position, and then push the legs toward the head to stretch the muscles. Also, the assistant must hold the ankles and support the legs during downward movement. Different forces are required to execute these two separate phases, and the forces may vary, depending on the condition of the patient.